A Fresh Start
by smalllfish
Summary: After leading the "glamorous" life of a journalist, Morrison Vinois finds her escape in the charming town of Bon Temps. She knows more than she lets on, and finds herself making ties she never thought possible. /first write in a long time//M for language/
1. Chapter 1

"There is nothing like a fresh start." Morrison Vinois stood with her hands on her hips, debating exactly how to move from her old life to her new one. She had been a prominent writer in Boston, following the Vampire Rights Amendment process very carefully. Of course, technically, it wasn't Ms. Vinois that had documented the progress, rather a Ms. Anne Stoker. But she had abandoned that, like most other things she had ever attempted, in her unending quest for freedom. Something was constantly pushing her forward; she considered herself a nomad, for lack of a better term. She found Bon Temps through her friend Mandy, and not in a conventional way either. Mandy was something of a fangbanger. And she had visited the apparently notorious Fangtasia on one of her many trips to "document vampire behavior." Right…

But there she was, facing her new home- an ancient Gone with the Wind-esque mess. Something about it called to her, and so she bought it without a second thought. She turned back to her truck and the few boxes of odds and ends that she brought with her from Boston. Slowly, she dragged the crates to her house, dropping them on the large, albeit dilapidated front porch.

"I can't work without music." She stated to no one in particular. She silently thanked God that she remembered her iPod, and began to break down the task at hand.

As the sun faded in the sky, the boxes began to dissipate; things found their new homes around the house. It looked empty, but time would provide Morrison with the proper things she needed to fill the house. She set up her speakers and allowed the music to gently fill the night surrounding her. Alone, she was left to her thoughts.

_What was I thinking? Moving out to east bumble fuck Louisiana on my never ending march for freedom. I have serious issues. I can't stand southern accents, the people talk too slowly. I like life speeding, here, it's like I've got all the time in the world and nothing at all to do with it. _

Morrison sighed- she was getting overly dramatic over one move. The worst possibility was that she just moved on again, she didn't have roots anywhere, what was one more place she couldn't call home? Her stomach distracted her from her thoughts. _Hungry? _She recalled a sign for a bar or diner someplace near here. She aimlessly considered the idea while her stomach just growled more.

"Fine." She drove around for an hour or so, trying to remember where it was she'd seen the sign.

Upon entrance to the bar, she was overwhelmed with how homey everyone acted. Did they really know each other? A woman older than herself came up holding a menu.

"Oh hun, welcome to Merlotte's. You want a booth?" Morrison nodded. "Ah, right this way. And that's Sookie, she'll be helping you this evening." She pointed at the small blonde carrying a tray.

"Alright, thank you." Morrison nodded curtly to the red-head who'd helped her and turned to the menu, trying to act enthralled. None it really appealed to her, but who could turn down loaded cheese fries? The petit blonde bounded over and began to ask for her order, then cocked her head to the side.

"You're new to Bon Temps." It wasn't a question. Morrison eyed the woman suspiciously. She'd always been too cautious for her own good. People were generally a liability, why waste the time?

"Yeah, I just moved in today. Trying to adjust and all." Sookie smiled.

"I didn't reckon you were that new! Welcome to Bon Temps." Morrison found herself smiling despite herself.

"Well thank you." There was something slightly off about Sookie, she found. As though she was anticipating all that Morrison would say.

"What're you looking at? The loaded cheese fries? Oh gosh, those are probably the least healthy things on the menu. I'd get them." Sookie beamed. _How did she know?_

"Actually, yeah, can I have those?"

"Of course hun." All the southern hospitality was almost frightening. "What brings your to Bon Temps anyways?"

"Oh, I just needed a change of pace; Boston was growing dull, so I figured I'd mix it up a bit."

"Oh my… well what're you gonna do while you're here, or are you all set?" Morrison thought for a moment.

"Sooner or later, I'm going to need some money." She laughed lightly. "Sooner would of course be better." Sookie smiled.

"Well Sam's always looking for a new girl here at Merlotte's. You could probably work here if you like."

"I can only really tend the bar. I did that back home when I needed the extra cash." She couldn't figure out why she was telling a waitress her own life story. "But you've already got one of those." She inclined her head towards the woman behind the bar, "It's alright."

"No, no, no. Hm…" She paused. "Let me go put in your order, I'll be back soon." She bounced off towards the bar, leaving Morrison to her own again. What was wrong with her? She never ever opened up like that, she wasn't a people person. Something wasn't right. But then again, was anything right anymore? Morrison was staring off into the distance, deep in thought, when Sookie came back over.

"I never got your name! I'm Sookie Stackhouse." Morrison nodded in tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"I'm Morrison Vinois." Sookie cocked her head to the side.

"Morrison? I don't mean to be too forward, but isn't that a _boy's_ name?" Morrison laughed, almost doubling over. The waitress looked taken aback.

"Well, I guess. My mother just had a wicked sense of humor and a huge fandom for the Doors." Sookie laughed softly.

"Right, well Morrison, give me your address, I'll stop by and give you a good welcoming party to my town." Morrison was more than a little shocked. Could she really give her address to this almost complete stranger?

"Well, sure." Morrison wrote her address on the place mat and handed it over to Sookie.

"We'll be over soon, tomorrow night actually!" Morrison smiled.

_Wait, we? _


	2. Chapter 2

Morrison awoke to the sound of a bird chirping near her window. She groaned and rolled back over, not wanting to face her first full day in her new home. She needed to visit the next town over and pick up a few amenities for the house, and maybe stock the fridge. Then she remembered Sookie's big "welcoming party" for the coming night. She groaned louder and covered her head with a pillow, praying for just a little more sleep.

It didn't come. She dragged her feet getting out of bed, turned the radio on in her bathroom and took a long, hot shower. Under the water, it occurred to her that many people she didn't know at all would be showing up to her house in mere hours. These people probably expected her to sociable, something she was not. She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. _Why did she let Sookie do this?_

By noon she was in Shreveport, stocking up at the Target there. She picked up the essentials- sheets, plates, cups, silverware, a few extra lamps, candles, and the odd decoration. Next she stopped at the local market. She spent the better half of an hour trying to decide exactly what was the appropriate food to serve at a welcoming party. She opted for salsa and chips and grabbed a few different types of drinks. Finally, she grabbed some True Blood. She knew there was always the potential for a vampire to drop by. They were good like that.

The check out girl gave her an odd look. Not many people purchased the supplies for a Mexican fiesta and True Blood at the same time. Morrison just smiled and winked, trying to scare the poor girl. _I've got such a wicked mind._

The ride home was mostly uneventful-Morrison was gently lost in the world of music as she drove. She spent the rest of the afternoon setting up the things she purchased in Shreveport and figuring out where to wrangle her guests. Her living room was big enough, she hoped. She sat on the old couch in the center of the room, just breathing for a moment. She couldn't shake the suspicion that tonight was going to go poorly. She was bad at people. Making small talk, making connections, making _friends_. She was bad at it all. Maybe that's what drove her to move to the small town; in a city, you can spend your whole life holed up with yourself, people ignore you. In a small town, everyone knows everyone. Her psyche had tricked her again. Apparently she wanted to be known. The telephone rang: on the fourth ring she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Mory, how are you? How's Hicksville? Have you been to Fangtasia yet? Oh Em Gee, you have to go!"

"Hi to you too Mandy." Mandy was her best friend from school. They were polar opposites; Mandy being the ever talkative, outgoing sort of girl everyone flocked to. "And I'm okay. I'm sort of regretting moving all the way out here. _Bon Temps_ is nice. A waitress from the local bar is throwing me a party tonight-"

"Throwing you a party? You? I don't believe it. Not at all."

"-And I've yet to visit Fangtasia. Mandy, you know me. I like to write about them, there's no reason to be surrounded by them."

"Mory, you are missing out. They're all so good looking. Oh yum. Seriously, just visit the bar. For me. Or I'm flying out there and dragging your scrawny ass there with me"

"Alright Mandy, you can fly out here. Now I have to get ready for this party. Call me again soon, 'kay?"

"Of course. You're not getting rid of me that easy." Morrison laughed into the phone and said goodbye. She took another shower, much shorter than the one from the morning and stood in front of her closet, struggling with what to wear, when the doorbell rang.

"It's only 8. What the hell?" In her towel, Morrison wandered down stairs to find a beaming Sookie Stackhouse at her door, arms full of party goods.

"Morrison! I hope y'all don't mind, but I got some food for the party too. Gran always made this dip. It's really good." Morrison just stared at her blankly. "Are you okay? Is that what you're wearing to the party?" She giggled. "You'll attract all sorts of attention in that. None of it good." Morrison found herself laughing.

"Oh no, I just don't know what to wear. I'm no good at being a girl." Sookie just shook her head.

"Get dressed, I'll set up. It's the least I can do, springing this all on you." She left Morrison standing slightly shocked at her door.

"Right…" Slowly Morrison made her way back upstairs and dressed simply. Who was she trying to impress anyway? She pulled her dark brown hair up and checked herself in the mirror. After a little eyeliner she looked a better, it complemented her lighter skin.

She headed back down stairs to find Sookie laying out plate after plate of food.

"How many people are coming?" She watched as the blonde took out a few bottles of True Blood.

"Well, Bill and myself, maybe Sam, Tara, and her boy, Arlene. I don't really know, word spread fast, you could have any number of visitors today." She laughed at Morrison's almost horrified look. "Don't worry, they're all good people." Morrison could only nod.

By nine thirty, the house felt full. Morrison had met Bill Compton, Sookie's beau. He was a kind, albeit almost stereotypical Southern Gentleman. It was obvious he cared very much for her, which was both endearing and charming. Sookie had been almost hesitant to introduce the two of them. Morrison chalked it up to the fact that the south was probably much less accepting of Vampire-Human relationships. They'd become quite common place in Boston after they all came out of the coffin.

She'd been dragged around the party all night, been introduced to what felt like every person residing in Bon Temps and it was starting to tire her out. She spent the better part of an hour talking to Sam Merlotte, the owner of the bar from the night before. He was a kind man, if not a little jittery. She'd enjoyed Tara's tenacity and the rest of the inhabitants of Bon Temps were… interesting to say the least.

Amidst the loud music and food and alcohol, the doorbell blared through the room. Morrison headed towards the door, finding out very quickly that she was the only very sober person in the room. After pressing past many closely packed bodies, she opened the door.

It took most of her self control not to gasp. There stood a Viking, or at least the reincarnation of one. He was obviously vampire, but that only enhanced his appeal. Behind him stood a pretty, strong looking blonde woman, also vampire. Bill appeared from no where and spoke tersely.

"Eric, to what do we owe your presence here?" The Viking smirked and turned his intense gaze to Morrison.

"I was hoping to meet our new local celebrity. What do you think, Anne Stoker?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I have yet to put a disclaimer up so...**

* * *

It felt as though all the air had been sucked from the room. Morrison's mind reeled for a moment before she composed herself. She blinked several times in rapid succession then returned Eric's harsh stare.

"I'm rather flattered you consider me a celebrity Mr.…" Morrison was a head-strong girl- some vampire sheriff was not going to intimidate her. She'd seen and dealt with much worse up North.

"Just Eric will suffice." The woman behind him spoke.

"Right, well, _Eric_, my name is Morrison Vinois. Ms. Vinois will suffice." He let out a contemptuous laugh.

"And here I thought that this would prove uninteresting. I've only come to make your acquaintance. I'd like a more formal meeting with you soon. Please, feel free to call Fangtasia. Pam will help you." The woman, Pam, rolled her eyes. "Goodbye _Ms. Vinois_." He smiled at her and was gone. Despite all that she'd ever told herself, and all her beliefs, and the fact that he was obviously a pompous asshole, that smile sent her heart racing.

She slowly turned around to find everyone's eyes on her. She fidgeted uncomfortably, and, like with every awkward situation she'd found herself in, she began to laugh. Sookie gave her a horrified look before announcing the end of the party and sending everyone off. Morrison could not stop the giggles.

When everyone had cleared out, Sookie stared Morrison down. Bill stood at her side, looking intrigued to say the least.

"Anne… Stoker? Morrison, who is that?"

"She isn't anyone. The name's just a pseudonym. Ah, my pseudonym. It's the name I published under back home."

"And what did you publish back home?" Sookie seemed to be the sort of person that was easily stuck on a subject.

"Oh, you know, just ramblings, or stories?" She couldn't help the upward inflection. It was hard to lie to her only friend in Bon Temps.

"That ain't true." She deadpanned.

"Fine. Anne Stoker published a detailed account of the Vampire Rights amendment process. She had a lot of inside sources, became the highest authority on the subject-blah blah blah. I'd assumed I was safe here-" She laughs –"But, Stoker didn't cover her tracks well enough. Opps." She has sunken into the couch, looking small and nearly defeated.

"Then what's the big deal? You're just a journalist, right? No harm, no foul." Bill interrupts her.

"Sookie, vampires are of a very secretive nature. While some, I'm sure, were fine with the documentation, there are going to many others who were not." Sookie frowns slightly and Morrison closes her eyes, gently rubbing her temples.

"Would you both mind leaving me alone? Suddenly, I'm not feeling very up to being." Sookie and Bill oblige without a fight, and, upon their exit, Sookie hugs Morrison.

"I feel like this is my fault, I asked Bill here to talk to Eric. His bar was where I wanted you to get a job. I did _not _mean to cause you so many problems. I'm sorry Mory. I didn't mean for all this to happen."

"Sookie, don't worry about it. It was bound to happen. No one can stay hidden forever."

"Alright...When you need us, we're here for you. Just give me a call."

It wasn't until sunrise that Morrison fell asleep. She had lain in bed for hours, just worrying. Certainly, Eric was no where near as scary as a few of the vampires she had met, but he was nearly infamous. She'd heard of him, the Viking Vampire. He was just as unapproachable as the rumors made him out to be. He also appeared to be the sort of vampire that did not enjoy a human meddling amongst his ranks. She'd heavily dabbled in the complex nature of the vampire hierarchy of Boston and its surrounding cities. She knew of the system and who out-ranked whom. This made her, at best, a liability. Her worries just continued to pile up, and when she did finally sleep, it was full of nightmares.

_Morrison had a partner for the longest time, Jack Montvale. He was a quiet, stereotypical writer type. He was the perfect accent to Morrison's pigheadedness. Together, they had followed the Vampires' rights. They shared the pseudonym and all the information they'd ever collected. _

_The most horrifying thing she'd ever seen was the last night she worked with Jack; a mere month ago. It was Devon Carmichael. He was the Sheriff of the area surrounding Boston. Usually a mild tempered vampire, he was generally forthcoming with insider information about the plight of the vampire. That night, however, during an interview, his child Tomas interrupted with news that must have been none to pleasant, because when Devon sat back down to talk, he was more irritable than Morrison had ever seen him. His temper flared at the simplest of questions, and once we stepped over the proverbial line, there was no going back._

_Devon flew across the table and grabbed Jack by the neck roughly, speaking in dark, hushed tones. Morrison stood and covered her mouth as she watched her partner being pressed tightly into the wall, feet dangling near the floor. When Morrison jumped to saver her friend, Tomas grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards his chest, nearly crushing her in his grasp. The air escaped her as she watched Devon lift Jack higher off the floor, still talking in very quiet tones. Jack kept shaking his head or nodding patiently, still gasping for air. _

_"Let him go. What the hell is going on?" Morrison shouted to Devon. "What happ-" Tomas clamped his hand over her mouth. She huffed and threw her elbows back against his chest and slammed her heel down against his foot. He grunted and adjusted his hold. She paused and thought. She was wearing the silver bracelet her grandfather had given her. She could use that, but only once. She needed a way to escape from Tomas. She shifted ever so slightly in his grasp and pressed her wrist with the bracelet into his cheek. He howled in pain and let her go, which startled Devon enough to loosen his grip on Jack. Morrison ran towards him, Devon just smirked at her and dug his fangs into Jack's neck, who quickly paled. It was the last thing Morrison saw; Tomas tackled her headlong into the floor._

Morrison awoke with a start. She almost screamed, but couldn't find the breath to. She'd repressed that night so deeply already, seeing it again made her gag. She covered her head with the duvet, just trying to turn off her mind. After a few moments of deep breathing, she pulled the covers just under her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock. It was nearly five. She inwardly groaned and made her decision.

Tonight, she would visit Fangtasia.

* * *

**Please feel free to review,**

**it would make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Sorry about the delay, here's the next chapter. Thank you~**

* * *

She planned to visit the Vampire Bar around 10. With the few hours she had, she visited the closest hardware store, looking for some paint. She was the sort of person who almost _needed_ a project. The obvious one was painting her house. It needed it so badly; the faded grey color was none too appealing. After picking up many a can of paint, along with a few tarps for the minimal furnishings she had, she headed home. She dumped the provisions in the kitchen. Her escapade had killed enough time – it was nearly 8. She needed to get ready.

Morrison was by no stretch of the imagination a "girly-girl;" it was a rare occasion when she was willing to waste more than 20 minutes getting ready. Tonight was an exception. Then again, she was meeting with the vampire sheriff of her new home. There was respect to be paid, and if that included actually looking decent, she was willing to work at it.

At nine thirty on the dot, she emerged from her room. It had taken her most of the hour trying to figure out what to wear. She left her dark hair in their natural loose waves and wore just enough make up to make her feel gussied up. From her closet, she sported her black leather pants and a deep red blouse. She also wore her favorite black heels. In them, she nearly brushed six feet tall. It made her feel a tad more secure to tower above most people.

As she drove out to Fangtasia, a nervous pit settled in her stomach. She concentrated on analyzing every possible scenario to how the night could play out. The majority ended unpleasantly, to say the least. Her personal favorite was disembowelment. A sigh escaped her lips – she was one for the melodramatics, wasn't she?

She pulled into a Fangtasia's parking lot slowly, taking in all her surroundings. At the door stood Eric's blonde follower, Pam. She seemed to be checking I.D's. A long line had formed and she turned more people away than she let in. Morrison calmly walked towards the front of the line, holding her breath.

"Hi Pam. It's me, Morri-"

"Yes, I know who you are. Eric's expecting you. Go right in." The room was an ominous red color, with slate grey flooring. The neo-gothic sort of decorum just added to the vampire quality of the room. On the small raised platform stood a throne. From it, Eric Northman regarded the masses of vampire and human alike that flocked to his club. Morrison silently hoped that he wouldn't notice her, and that she'd be safe to get the hell out.

Instead, the harsh blue grey eyes met hers and smile played at his lips. He made a motion to beckon her to his throne.

"Ms. Vinois, how nice to see you." Morrison fidgeted.

"The pleasure's all mine Eric." She smiled. Eric did not.

"We have much to discuss. My office would be a much more appropriate setting for it." Morrison panicked. Here, they were in front of people at least, maybe if he tore her to shreds, someone could stop him. Alone together in the office, she had no chance whatsoever. "Come along." She swallowed hard and followed him as he walked to his office.

The office was a crowded room; the walls were lined with random things necessary to a bar. A few kegs rested on the floor.

"Please sit." Morrison did as she was told. "You probably wonder why you are here. There has been quite the uproar throughout my community over the disappearance of Anne Stoker. Many had assumed she was vampire. It seems the last place she had been seen at was the house of Devon Carmichael."

"That would be the last time she tried reporting anything." Morrison looked away from Eric's intense gaze. It was unnerving.

"Yes. Everyone had all but assumed that Devon had killed her. But he didn't, as you clearing demonstrate. What made you stop?" Morrison almost gaped. Did he have no boundaries? Had they not just met?

"Truthfully?" Eric nodded slowly. "Alright. Something just happened that night between Devon and my partner."

"Your partner?"

"Jack Montvale. Anne Stoker was technically two people." He gave a look of slight intrigue. "Anyway, Devon attacked Jack, when I attempted to save him, his progeny Tomas stopped me. I haven't seen Jack since I woke up in their dungeon or basement. I don't know. After I escaped, I packed up and moved here. The entire situation had become too dangerous and only then did it occur to me how transient my own life was."

"You are human."

"Which is why I packed up my life in Boston and moved here to Bon Temps. I needed to be free from that weight. A close friend had visited your bar on her tour of the Southern Vampire. She suggested I visit Shreveport, I found Bon Temps charming, and here I am. I was hoping to leave Anne Stoker in Boston, dead and buried, but I feel that dream will not be fulfilled." She paused and glanced over Eric. "Which brings me to my only question; what does Anne Stoker have to do with you?" She returned his harsh glare until he was no longer there. He was too close behind her. The air he did not need to be breathing sent shivers down her spine.

"A human who knows the most inner-workings of the vampires, one who has had first hand contact with all the most powerful vampire, interviewed them, and she still breathes. It is more than a rare occurrence. So what is so special about you? Is it your blood?" Morrison stood up and tried to shuffle away from the vampire. He was making her nervous; situations like this never ended well. As she tried to back away from him, her back met the wall. She cursed under her breath and Eric just smiled as he cornered her. "You do smell delicious." He smiled, showing his fangs as he licked his lips. "But there are no bite marks on your body whatsoever." He smirked; Morrison's breath hitched in her throat. "At least no _obvious_ ones."

The door opened and Eric hissed angrily. Pam walked in casually and put her hand on her hip.

"Bill and his pet are here. She says to stop threatening her friend" Pam inclined her head towards Morrison.

"Tell Bill I can do whatever I choose with my new pet." Morrison's mouth hit the floor.

"Your pet?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts.**

**That stuff really makes my day guys!  
**

* * *

Pam mouth hung open just as widely as Morrison's. As Pam began to compose herself, Morrison still stood there, gaping.

"It appears your new pet is a fish, Eric." Pam scoffed, giving Morrison a once over. "Whatever it is you see in her, you leave me baffled." Pam turned on her heel and left the room. Eric leaned against his desk casually, waiting for Bill and Sookie to enter the room. He glanced at Morrison and made a beckoning gesture. Too dazed to even think, she came to his side. Her brain was working on auto-pilot as she tried to recover from the shock. Had that just happened? Was it that simple, that he'd _claimed_ her in that moment? He was studying her as she mulled all this over.

Bill had a protective arm draped around Sookie's waist, who had a look a pure fury marring her face.

"Eric, you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do." She released herself from Bill's grasp and approached the Viking. He smirked, pulling Morrison closer.

"Oh really?" Sookie's fists clenched, she almost swung at him.

"Yes really you…you A hole. What the hell were you thinking? You don't even know her. She's innocent, leave her alone."

"Innocent? Sookie, you don't know that." A cheeky smiled graced his face as he pulled Morrison even closer. Sookie huffed loudly. She would not give up so easily.

"You know exactly what I meant. She moved here to get away from creeps like you. Just leave her alone!" She was really in Eric's face now, scowling up at him. He just smiled down at her.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea what you're talking about. She's mine now though." His smile widened.

"Excuse me?" Everyone turned to Morrison quickly, a little shocked to see her speaking. "I'm pretty sure I am not an object to be _had_." Her voice dripped with malice. "I'm going home. I'll feel better only knowing you all are objectifying me, rather than hearing it for myself. Goodbye." No one stopped her as she marched out of the club and back to her car, furious.

She raced home, flew into her house and locked all the doors. She turned up all the lights and sat down at her kitchen table. Pulling her hair into a bun, she sagged in her chair.

Was she really his pet now? What did that even entail? Certainly she'd met "pets" of vampires when she was in Boston. Most of them were just fang bangers that had one vampire they were tied to. They enjoyed all the _blood play_ and possession and protection that came from being owned. That was not Morrison. Had she wanted it, she could have been owned in Boston, the protection would have been helpful to say the least. But she was a free spirit; nothing was going to tie her down to anyone.

With a grunt of dissatisfaction, she headed up to her room. She was too tired, too stressed, to take off her make up; she just stripped and threw on a big band shirt. Once she'd finished, there was a tap at her window. She screamed and turned, ready to fight.

Sitting at her window was a very happy looking Eric Northman. He tapped the glass again. At least he was polite enough to ask for a second invitation into her home. She walked to the window and wrenched it open.

"Thanks for the show." He slid into the room, smiling down at her. She flushed a shade of red comparable to a beet.

"I am always happy to be your entertainment." She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. "What do you want?" He demonstrated his impressive speed yet again; he was standing in front of her, very close, eyes clouded in anger.

"I don't know what gave you the impression that you could speak to me like that." Morrison only then realized she'd begun to shake. That turn quickly reminded her of Devon. Eric's gaze softened when he saw the obvious fear in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it quickly. He sat next to her on the bed. "What are you?"

Morrison gaped again. "I'm a human, same as any other." He shook his head.

"No, there's something else there. In you. It's driving me crazy." Morrison scooted closer to him on the bed.

"You're confusing me." She reached her hand out to touch his arm, a gesture to comfort. In a flash she found herself on her back, staring into his icy blues. His look was something between predatory and playful. His hands rested just above her shoulders; he successfully pinned her to the bed by straddling her. Morrison felt the heat rise in her face, the blush returning. He continued to stare in her eyes, searching for something. She couldn't avert her gaze either. There was something about him that she herself found inexplicably drawn to. She couldn't stop herself as she leaned up to kiss him softly. She closed her eyes as she felt him return the kiss. It was gentle, something both Morrison and Eric had not expected. He led a trail of kisses down to her neck, stopping just where he could feel her pulse flutter beneath her skin. The scent of her blood, even through her skin, had him intoxicated.

Against her skin of her neck, between the kisses, he whispered. "It must be in your blood." She squirmed under him, suddenly worried. She pressed her hands to his chest, trying to shove him. He stopped, lifting his head to look down at her. He kissed her again, not as gently. This kiss was full of hunger. She kissed him just as heatedly.

Neither of them heard the door open downstairs, of the calling of Sookie's voice. Only when the bedroom door opened, did either of them realize they were not alone.

"What. The. Fuck." Eric only smiled at Sookie and Bill as Morrison slowly felt herself die from embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**I had some serious writer's block, and school on top of that**

**which just seems to crush all creativity!**

**I hope you all enjoy !  
**

* * *

"Morrison…What are you doing?" Sookie raised her eyebrows and blinked a few times, trying to understand what she was seeing. Eric spoke for her.

"Hello Sookie" He flashed her a very sly smile. She scowled at him and continued to gape at Morrison. Bill, on the other hand, was practically burning holes through Eric's head with the intense glare he cast.

"Would you care to… explain?" All eyes turned on her. Morrison tried to grab the random thoughts swimming in her mind, but could find nothing to form a coherent thought. She just sat there, blinking wildly with her mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"I don't really know actually" was all she could manage. Eric laughed. He actually laughed at her. It was a warm laugh, full of his obvious mirth in her embarrassment. It made something in her chest flutter. Sookie huffed angrily and grabbed Morrison by the arm, leading her off the bed and out of the bedroom. By the look on her face, she could tell Sookie meant business.

"What are you thinking?!" Though they spoke in hushed tones, there was nothing so quiet about them. Morrison shook her head.

"I wasn't thinking. I was acting. I don't know what happened; there's these connection I feel with him. I can't explain it. It's…unnerving." She couldn't hide the fear she felt. Her goal in coming to Bontemps was to avoid vampires, to be a free _human_, and here she was "fraternizing with the enemy."

"Of course you weren't thinking! That vampire is bad news." She couldn't suppress a shiver. Sookie just had a bad feeling about the power he held. "I-"

"Sookie, don't worry. I'm a big girl; I can handle myself. This was just a one time mistake. He's just hard to ignore, you know?" She laughed and felt her face flushing. "Take Bill and head home, it's all okay here. I'll revoke his invitation and send him home too. Alright?" Sookie looked worried, but obviously knew not to push Morrison. She nodded and left her standing in the hall as she went to collect Bill. As they left, Sookie grabbed Morrison's arm lightly, as an obvious sign of worry. She only nodded.

She wandered back into her room after grabbing a water bottle from the kitchen. On her bed sat a very comfortable looking Eric Northman. He'd taken his shirt and left it neatly folded on the nightstand. She bit her lip; she knew she probably came off as the hard, unaffected woman, but a man as gorgeous as him lounging on her bed was _very_ hard to ignore. It was all she could not to moan just from the sight of him.

He just smirked.

"Can I help you?" She choked out. He stretched a bit, the muscles in his body tightened. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

--

He had to admit, as much as he enjoyed torturing her, he was not impassive to her. He was not lying when he said she smelled delicious. She looked it too. He reveled in the effect he had on her. Certainly, she played strong, she played impervious, but he heard her heart beat race when he was close to her. It just made her heavenly scent flood his senses.

Eric Northman was no fool. He knew exactly how he looked and took pride in it. He knew women every where wanted him. But she was different. She wanted him, but stopped herself. Her self control fascinated him. He smiled and she bit harder on her lip. He nearly licked his lips…nearly.

The problem was he knew she was in serious danger. Devon and Tomas were after her. They were determined to find her and drag her back to Boston with them. They needed her for something, apparently. That's why he decided to protect her. The shock value was just a bonus. If she was so important to them, think of the worth she held for him. He smiled again, and drifted back to the present. She was yelling at him.

--

He was ignoring her!

"Don't you dare ignore me, Northman! Get out of my house! I don't want to, but I'll rescind your invitation!"

"You don't want to? And why would that be?" He flashed his fangs and despite her usual discomfort associated with those sharp pearly whites, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. He was playing head games with her. He must be. She felt herself deflating.

"Eric, please, just get out. Seriously? It's been a fucking long week and I just want sleep." His smiled faltered.

"Come here Morrison, indulge me for a moment." She gave up, he was never going to give up and she was just too damn tired to fight. She shuffled over to the bed and laid down, facing away from him. The moment her head hit the pillow, sleep wavered at the edges of her vision. "You will not get away that easily." She felt the bed shift and felt a cool arm wrap around her waist. Her blood rushed to her face almost immediately.

"Eric, come on, just let me get some rest." He laughed and his breath brushed her neck lightly. She felt goose bumps rise all along her skin.

"I'll allow you to sleep. I promise." She groaned: what a liar. But she indulged him anyway. She snuggled closer to him, suddenly realizing how much bigger he was than her. She felt so petit in comparison, a rare feat. She laughed lightly and genuinely smiled.

--

It brought something out in Eric. He concealed a small groan. Watching her smile like that affected him more than it should, he decided. Yet, he liked it. He pressed his lips gently to her throat, feeling her pulse flutter just under her skin. She gasped, but he silenced her with a gentle noise. He gently rolled her over and pressed his lips against hers, effectively silencing her protests. He thoroughly enjoyed the power he held over her, relishing in it. He kissed her with a passion he thought long gone.

--

She was amazed at just how much he did to her. Her head was spinning, his kisses were sweet liquor and she was so willing to drink until she was satiated. As Eric trailed he kisses, nips and tongue down her neck, her breathing nearly disappeared. The world filled with a warm, pleasant glow and through his ministrations, she found the loveliest sleep she'd had in a while.

--

He couldn't help but smile. She looked more peaceful than he'd ever seen her in her sleep. He weighed the pros and cons of his action, and decided fuck it. He could spend one night here, warmed by her mere presence.


	7. Chapter 7

The best part of waking up alone is the fact that you can stretch out in bed, take up as much space as you want, even if it's just for this short time. The worst part is all that when you're almost positive you fell asleep with someone else the night before.

This was Morrison's case. Of course, that was much too general. The "person" she'd fallen into bed with had been a big Viking of a vampire, who couldn't possibly ever wake up with her. Dawn and all…

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. She wandered slowly to the kitchen and proceeded with a light breakfast. Some sharp little thing pecked at her brain, asking to be remembered. After a cool shower – sometimes the water in the house was less than cooperative- and a random choice of clothes, she was ready to face the day.

But what was it that was ringing in her brain, what did she need to remember?

"Oh. Money?"

And reality came crashing in. The remainder of her cash would dry up soon, and in Hicksville there wasn't much she could do. She rubbed her temples and groaned, slumping down into the couch.

What could she do?

-Bar tend (That didn't seem plausible, the only bars, excluding the most obvious, were full.)

Write (Where?)

And…

When she put it all in a list like that, she couldn't help but feel depressed. The only thing she had to show for her life were a few articles not even published by "her" and a mean Sex on the Beach. The rest of her life could be summed up as mistakes, made by her, or her drink of choice at the moment.

How unfair. IJust because Mandy had been heavily into absinthe when they lived in Paris together does not mean that she was entirely at fault. Peer pressure perhaps. That's when the madness came out. That was the night she'd stumbled into what she was. Or at least finding out what she was.

_He was majestic in appearance. His long black hair hung in a tie down his back, its outline around his face framing his chiseled jaw. He had golden eyes and golden skin, darker than most vampire. He had been watching her most of the night. She had realized earlier, but the absinthe made her happy and unaware, so it didn't matter any more. He approached her some time later, after she'd been left alone by Mandy, the damn fang banger. He smiled and introduced himself. "Nevin." In the haze, his smile seemed warm and friendly and Morrison was more than happy to have a friend in a foreign city. _

_Suddenly they were away from the hole-in-the-wall bar and the city lights sprawled out before them. He held a protective hand to her waist as they stood on his balcony. He sat her down and smiled, brushed the hair from her neck, smiled wider and left a trail of cool kisses along her collar bone. Her brain clouded over in pleasure and she missed the pinch of the bite, the dull slurping sound. He drew back quickly and glanced her over, eyes squinting. "Why didn't I see it in your earlier?" She could only shake her head and gulp softly. "Fae. It's always the Fae." She blinks once and her consciousness is nearly tripled. She almost chokes on the words. "Fairy? You're delusional." She gets up to leave, the world spinning, tilting. "Sit." It's a glamour, she can see right through it. Though it's easily ignorable, her legs feel limp and her brain's just a fuzz. He seems to be thinking aloud now: "That's why you were so alluring." His glance shift and he examined her more intently. Something clicked in his head. "You-you don't know?" He is evidently shocked, as is she. He grins, something cold is laced in it. "A changeling. How cruel." He sits her down gently and gives a few moments to regain her head. She finds him to be astonishingly kind. His gaze turns soft, well, as soft as a vampire's gaze could possibly be. He delves into a complex lore, one of the fairies and their changelings – fairy children left with humans in return for the abduction of a human child. _

Morrison groaned loudly and surpassed the urge to cry. The feeling on being some big in-between of two species made her feel so small. Small and alone. Nevin had explained her existence to her. Had even comforted her when the tears came pouring down.

This was a problem. Not in the biggest sense. Nevin stayed in Paris or Scotland most of the time, they only talked or saw each other when it was completely necessary. Nevin had been Druid as a human and the power only burned stronger in him as vampire. He was a _protector_. And damn good at his "job," but when she had given up her life in Boston, she'd left him no means of contact, with good reason. It was just another means for Devon to find her. Nevin was stubborn though, just as she was. He would find her. And Eric. And that worried her. From what she'd encountered of him, Eric did not seem like the kind of man to allow a vampire to encroach upon his "pet." Nevin was not the kind of man to allow a friend to be called a pet.

Morrison found herself groaning so much more that she had before the complexity of her life kicked in. First things first: she needed a job. She found the will to swallow her pride and called Fangtasia, leaving a message.

"_Hey Pam, it's Morrison. I don't mean to ask favors, but I need a job, and… and, well, I'm a really good bartender. I've got recommendations… ah scratch that. I'll show you if you want. Thanks? I'll stop by tonight I guess."_


End file.
